Love is an Endless Story
by xxGaaSakuxx
Summary: AU: Gaara is a new transfer student to the elite Konoha High. Sakura is a peppy high school president. What happens when a innocent high school girl and an abandoned outcast's worlds collide? Read to find out! Warning! First fanfic! Please R&R. Story continues with more submitted ideas! GaaSaku! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did Gaara and Sakura would be together!
1. Chapter 1

**Love is an Endless Story**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions at Konoha High**

'_Italics'_- thoughts

Underlined- setting

"Quotations"- speech

Gaara- 16

Sakura- 15

Sasuke- 16

Hinata- 15

Ten Ten- 15

Temari-20

Kankuro- 22

7:30 am, Gaara's House, Hidden Leaf Village

"Do I really have to go to school today? There's nothing wrong with staying home a couple of extra days." whined Gaara to his older siblings over breakfast. He had just moved into the hidden leaf village with his older siblings to try starting fresh. Even though he had Shukaku taken out of him, the people of the sand village still treated him like he was some monster. Temari and Kankuro felt that their brother should not have to go through that for the remainder of his high school career so they made the decision to move without telling him. After all, both Temari and Kankuro both knew well that if they told Gaara they were moving for his benefit, his pride would surely get in the way. Gaara was full of pride. He wanted to show he was strong by trying to get through his problems without any help.

"Yes, Garra you must attend school today. You've already missed a whole week! We told the principle that you would be there today," Temari replied. She let him miss a week of school so that he could get familiar with his surroundings so he could feel more comfortable in the Hidden Leaf Village, but he has just been slacking off. "Plus the principle has arranged a greeting committee for you. Isn't that great? Now you won't have to worry about spending the first day alone!" exclaimed Temari.

'…_but that's exactly how I wanted to spend my day. Great, now I have to worry about some over peppy nerds trying to be my friends all day. As if I didn't have enough problems as it is…' _

"Yeah Gaara, stop being negative and get upstairs to get dressed. You have a big day ahead of you!" Kankuro said while playfully slapping Gaara on his back. Gaara scowled at him and started heading upstairs to go change into his school uniform. Konoha High was supposedly an elite school and to maintain that status, all the students wore school uniforms to make sure that the students look well dressed. In fact, the only reason Gaara was able to get into the school was because he was the Kazekage's son.

10 minutes later

"Gaara come downstairs! You're going to be late if we don't leave soon!" Temari said while starting the car.

"I'm coming. You don't need to shout you know." Gaara replied with an annoyed expression on his face. He took one last look in the mirror. He had a black pants with a while tee-shirt. Over the tee-shirt was a black jacket and a tie that he put loose around his neck. He had a fire red hair ruffled up and parted so that his kanji tattoo was showing. He carried a smaller version of the gourd he used to carry as a child on his back and textbooks in his left hand. He left and went into the car headed for school.

7:45 am, Main Entrance Staircase, Konoha High

"Sakura, there you are! Where have you been? Hinata and I were looking for you like crazy around the school when we didn't find you in homeroom. You're usually there reading a book. Why are you here? It's freezing." Ten Ten questioned Sakura, almost as if she were a criminal in interrogation.

"Well the principle told me that we're having a new student attending today from the Hidden Sand Village, so of course with me being the school's student body president, he wanted me to give him a tour of the school and stick with him for the day. His name is Gaara. Sorry, that means I can't eat lunch with you guys today. The principle said that he can be intimidating sometimes, but that he's a really nice guy." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "But he's going to be late if he doesn't get here soon."

Suddenly, there a screeching noise. Sakura, Hinata, and Ten Ten looked at the school parking lot just as a black convertible pulled up. A guy with blood red hair came out of the car with a serious expression on his face.

'_Wow, the principle wasn't kidding when he said that this Gaara guy looked intimidating. Remember Sakura, just be friendly, be friendly'_ She repeated that sentence over and over again in her head until he finally approached her. Both of her friends stood by her side looking frightened by the sight of the new transfer student.

Gaara stopped in front of Sakura and quietly observed her, looking up and down, trying to analyze her. She had on red ruffle skirt and a black blouse with white sleeves. On her neck was a red bandana with two white stripes along the border with the knot in the front and the tail in the back. She wore while long socks up to the edge of her knee with black shoes. Lastly she had on a red headband that let her bangs out next to her face, which everyone knew was her signature hair style ever since anyone could remember.

"Hello and welcome to Konoha High! I'm Sakura, the student body president and also your classmate. These are my friends Ten Ten and Hinata. I will be giving you your official school tour and sticking with you for the day as we so happen to have the same schedule." Sakura explained

'_Great she one of those types…'_ Gaara thought while he rolled his eyes.

"Okay let's just get this over with…" Gaara said as he pushed his way through the group of girls.

"How rude is he? I mean you should say excuse me or something, right Sakura?" Ten Ten said as she glared at Gaara. Sakura didn't answer she was stuck in her own little world.

'_Well isn't this going to be an interesting year? Especially with the soon to be Kazekage around school'_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked back at Gaara with interest sparkling in her teal eyes.

"Well are you coming or what?" barked Gaara at the stunned group of girls.

8:47, First Period Science

As soon as Gaara walked in, Mr. Smith called him to the front of the room next to his desk.

"Attention students! We have a new transfer student here today from the Sand Village! Would you like to introduce yourself young man?" question Mr. Smith. Gaara shook his head. "Everyone this is Gaara no Sabaku. He is a transfer student from Suna High, so I expect you all to be friendly." as Mr. Smith finished his speech, he told Gaara that he could sit at the empty spot between Ten Ten and Sakura.

'_Oh great, now I have to sit between Ms. Peppy and Ms. Attitude. Why do things always happen to me?'_ he thought.

Realizing that she was making direct eye contact with Gaara, Sakura turned he head and blushed a little.

'_Wait a minute, why am I blushing? It's not like I like him or something. Hell I barely met the guy! I better stop focusing on him on start paying attention more in class.'_

5 minutes until class ends

'_Ugh, this is just as boring as Suna High. Why did I think anything would be different? I just want to finish high school and start training again. That way, when the time comes I'll be ready to be the fifth Kazekage and the people in Suna won't be scared of me anymore.' _

The sound of the ringing bell snapped Gaara out of his thoughts and he started to gather his things while writing on the homework down on a piece of paper and stuff it into his Science textbook. Just as he turned around, Sakura tripped on something and was falling towards her. She closed her eyes and prepared to hit the floor, when she felt something warm catch her. Sakura looked up and found herself looking into soothing baby teal eyes. Sakura and Gaara stayed in this position for a while until Sakura was taken away by someone. Sasuke Uchiha. He had just witnessed the eye contact and got furious.

"Hey what's your problem? She's my girlfriend so back off!" Sasuke yelled at Gaara which attracted attention from the crowd leaving the classroom. Soon Sakura, Ten Ten, Sasuke, and Gaara were all encircled by their classmates.

"How many times do I have to say this? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke which just got him even more ticked off.

"Sakura we'll talk later about us. Right now I'm dealing with this loser." Sasuke said

"She said your not going out, so how about leaving the girl alone?" Gaara said in his raspy voice. He made complete eye contact with Sasuke and he could tell that Sasuke was pissed.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Sasuke asked Gaara while walking to the door.

Gaara looked at the floor and grinned, "My pleasure, Uchiha, but don't go crying when you get your ass kicked. K?" Gaara said as he shoved Sasuke out of the way.

9:40 am (beginning of second period), Outside of the school, Konoha High

Sasuke had just sent almost 10 kunai knives and 8 shuriken at Gaara, all from opposite direction and Gaara managed to block them all without even moving a muscle. Even with the beast inside him gone, Gaara learned to move the sand barrier with his mind soon after the beast was extracted.

By this time, Sasuke had started charging at him. Sasuke would have almost knocked Gaara's lights out, but something stopped him. He was surprised when he found Sakura clinging to the sand shinobi in training. This surprised even Gaara as he was looking down at Sakura who was hugging him tightly.

"Sasuke, please don't do this…" Sakura whispered with tear drops falling from her face.

By this time, someone had alerted the principle and she got out there just as the fight stopped.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Mr. Dean as he was looking at the scene.

"Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara to my office now!" yelled Mr. Dean

10 am, Principle Dean's Office, Konoha High

"Ok now that the situation is explained, Sakura you may leave." said principle Dean as he waved his hand.

"I can't leave yet sir. I have to show Gaara where his next class is." replied Sakura

"Well then, if you can please wait outside for him." answered principle Dean.

And with that Sakura got up and left the room to go wait outside.

"Sasuke, you are going to be having detention after school, now you are excused." He said as he waved his hand.

Sasuke left the room and slammed the door, as usual.

"Gaara, I know you have a temper, but please. I know you have much strength, so you need to keep it under control. Don't let Sasuke or any of the others. Please-"

Then a loud slap was heard from the hallways. The principle rushed outside to see an upset Sakura and Sasuke walking to his class rubbing his cheek.

While Gaara and the Principle were talking…

Sasuke turned and saw Sakura looking at him with anger shimmering in her eyes. He then bent down so that his face was the same height as hers and their noses were touching. Then he moved his face so that his lips were practically touching her ear.

"Sakura, please don't try to make me jealous. You know I get angry quickly." All of the sudden Sasuke started to kiss her neck. Sakura didn't try and stop him. She was enjoying the feeling she was getting from him. All of a sudden she realized what was going on and slapped him across the face. Then Gaara and the principle came running out of the office and just stared at what took place.

'_Now I see what's going on. Well then Gaara no Sabaku, let the games begin…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is an Endless Story**

**Chapter 2: I'm glad I found you…**

Hey Everybody! Its xxGaaSakuxx here! I've been dying to upload this chapter. I wanted to upload it as soon as the first, but I had to wait to see if anyone had any suggestions for the story, but alas, no one did. So I shall continue with my story plan until I get any suggestions that people want in the story, after all, this story is made for the fans, not the writer. Thanks for your support! xxGaaSakuxx Out! XoXoXoXo

'_Italics'_- thoughts

Underlined- setting

"Quotations"- speech

Gaara- 16

Sakura- 15

Sasuke- 16

Hinata- 15

Ten Ten- 15

Temari-20

Kankuro- 22

11 am, Third Period Biology, Konoha High

Chatter was heard among the classroom. As soon as an annoyed Gaara walked in with a talkative Sakura, everyone became silent and looked at the two. It was so quiet you could hear a cricket play a melody.

"Why is everybody staring at us Gaara?" Sakura questioned. She had her head tilted and hear mouth shaped in a small and very subtle sad pout on her face with her index finger by her mouth, turned to Gaara. Gaara had his usual 'I really don't want to be here' attitude. He didn't move a muscle and just moved his eyes to see her expression. '_As usual, this girl is clueless. Why do I always get stuck with the stupid kids?'_ Gaara thought to himself as he just growled and made his way toward the crowd at the front of the classroom trying to find a seat. Unfortunately, unlike the past two classes he had, the table were four seaters facing the front, therefore he came to the conclusion that he would have to put up with at least one other person. For. The. Entire. Year. '_Can this day get any worse?'_ Gaara said rolling his eyes. He made his way through the crowd, some girls staring at him on the way to his desk, with hearts in their eyes.

"Ok everybody! I'm guessing everyone has already met, if not, heard of our new Suna High transfer student." Mrs. Johnson said while waving her hand, motioning for Gaara to come stand in the front of her classroom. Gaara sighed at this, having to do this for the third time already. "Well would you please introduce yourself, Mr. Sabaku." Gaara glared at the teacher, almost as if saying '_you already know the answer so why bother asking?' _Mrs. Johnson sighed. She allowed everyone to seat themselves before making her next announcement.

"Okay students! Since we have a new student, we are going to have new seats." She went down the list of names, announcing who had each group and where they sat. Finally the moment of truth came. "Haruno, Sakura. Sabaku no, Gaara. Hyuga, Hinata." Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened, revealing someone leaning against the door with his muscular arms, crossed against his chest and his leg bent with his sole on the door. Almost every girl swooned at this sight and every guy just rolled their eyes. All accept two people. Sakura was gripping the desk almost going to break it. She was so red with anger, you could almost see steam coming out of the pinkette's ears. Then there was Gaara. He had his arms crossed against his chest as well while leaning back in his chair. When the door opened he just stared out the window. Then he heard a cracking sound coming from Sakura's side on the desk. Gaara turned and saw him. Sasuke Uchiha. He just sat back in his chair and smirked at the wound that Sakura gave him. Sasuke was also smirking until he saw Gaara who put his elbow on the desk, from his hand into a fist and slowly put his cheek against it to make it look like he was resting his head. Sasuke caught on quickly and scowled at Gaara.

"Well Mr. Uchiha. I'm glad you could join us in class today. You are just on time. Your sitting with," Sakura at this moment closed her eyes and prayed to god that she would not be sitting at the same table as… "Sasuke Uchiha your with Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara." …Too late.

At this time, Sasuke managed to get behind Sakura without her noticing. "Hey Sa-Ku-Ra. I hope you know that I forgive you for earlier. How about you and me go back to my house and reproduce?" He said with an obvious smirk on his face. He then nibbled her ear. She screamed and turned around to slap Sasuke. She was surprised when he caught her hand in his.

"Now, now Sakura," Sasuke purred, "Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" He said in her ear. She immediately got as red as Gaara's hair and thought of a way to get him back. A sneaky smile crawled on her face. She intertwined her fingers with his. He smirked, almost as if to say '_Now that's more like it'_. She then twisted his arm behind his back and threw him into his chair. She then dusted off her hands and gave a look to the teacher saying '_you may continue…'_.

The seating for the group went: Gaara starting at the window, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata ending in the isle.

"Okay everyone, we will be starting off the second week of school by doing a science project demonstrating what you know about biology. You can choose any subject as long as it is related to biology and human life. You will be with your table groups for this project and will have to choose your topic before the Wednesday. And your group will have to reserve a topic-"

Sasuke's hand shot up. "We call dibs on human reproduction!"

"As long as any of your group does not object, then you may do… _Human Reproduction_"

He turned to his group. Gaara just kept staring out the window, Sakura just rolled her eyes, and Hinata blushed the color of a bright red tomato.

"Well since there's no one against it…" Mrs. Johnson continued checking down their group topic, "Then Human Reproduction is your assigned topic."

"Okay since no other group has their topic yet, we are going to take the rest of the class period to study with your groups and get started on your projects." Said Mrs. Johnson as she dismissed the class to work until the end of class.

"Okay I think that since we have a lot of ground to cover for the…_process_ of human reproduction. So I have an idea to split up into two groups." Sasuke said, smirking at Sakura, trying to see if she got his idea.

"Yeah that a great idea! Since Hinata is really shy and Gaara refuses to talk to outside people, then the groups should be me with Gaara, and Hinata with you Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura with a smile that reached from cheek to cheek, relieved that she didn't have to work with Sasuke.

Sasuke sat in his seat with his arms crossed across his chest, brooding over what he just got himself into. Hinata was blushing, her face as red as a ripe tomato.

"So S-Sasuke… Do you w-want to come t-to my house or d-do you want t-to go to y-yours?" Hinata said, her face redder than before, if even possible.

"Yeah… Whatever." Sasuke said, waving his hand in the air, shooing Hinata off while staring at Gaara and Sakura talk about whose house to go to and what kind of things to research.

'I'll get you someday Gaara. Then, Sakura will be mine again.' Sasuke thought, while glaring at Gaara.

Three Days Later, 12:45 pm, Lunchroom, Konoha High

Gaara was sitting in the table in the corner, playing with the small amount of sand that he brought with him as a remembrance of Suna. He looked like he was enjoying himself. It was the one time of the day that he wasn't frowning at everyone, but instead staring into space, his eyes shining with curiosity.

All of a sudden, something interrupted his peaceful thoughts… something he considered very annoying.

"Hey Gaara-kun!" Sakura said as she ran towards his table along with TenTen and Hinata. She was waving her hand up in the air and smiling like she didn't have a care in the world.

'_What is wrong with her? Doesn't she see the people staring? And why is she smiling? There is no reason to smile, let alone be that happy. She annoys me…' _Gaara thought while Sakura was running across the cafeteria.

"Hey Gaara-kun! How is your lunch going so far?" Sakura asked while taking a seat next Gaara.

"Hn" Gaara said, not wanting to say much so he can go back into thinking about Suna.

"Well that's good! So did you decide whose house you wanted to go to so that we can get started on the project, Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked

"We can go to mine." Gaara said, not really up for trying to find his way home from Sakura's house, which is far from the school, as she was telling him during class.

"Okay! Then I'll meet you at your house after school. I'll just tell my parents to send a car over to the school, and we can drive over to-"

"I'm walking." Gaara said in his rough voice, which surprised Sakura. She didn't think he was one who like taking walks around town.

"Oh, okay. Then I'll join you. I don't mind walking, I just didn't think you would prefer walking." Sakura replied.

'_Great, now I have to have a nice peaceful time to myself ruined. At least I can try to avoid her by looking at the scenery-'_

"Hey Sakura. Gaara."

'_Oh great what is HE doing here. I thought I could avoid him through lunch. I guess I was wrong. At least he doesn't bother me too much.'_

"Sasuke! What are you doing here? You weren't invited, you know!" Sakura said, slamming her hands down on the lunch table while standing up in her seat. Her face was cherry red. It made her seem like she was blushing, but she was actually furious because she didn't want to see him. Hell, she already had two classes with him so far, and was hoping that that's all the classes they had together because that was more than enough.

"Well I was invited… by Hinata" he retorted as he sat next to her, put an arm around her and gave her a peck on the cheek. He hoped that was enough to get Sakura mad. That was his plan. And it worked every single time. Tease her until she had to come running back to him… again. He had a feeling though. Something has changed about Sakura. Something isn't right. She has been acting different than her usual self. And he didn't like it. He would have to work harder to get her to come crawling back to him. But he knew she would. After all, she did love him since the academy and she couldn't deny it. She even confessed her love, but he didn't want her back then. But now he would have her.

"Ugh, well if you're here, I'm leaving! C'mon Gaara!" She grabbed his wrist, much to his surprise as shown on by his facial expression, and left with him stumbling behind. He looked at the Uchiha while being dragged out, and saw that he was pissed, so he decided that he could play along with the act. He caught up to Sakura and put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Just play along," Gaara whispered, and Sakura put her arm around his waist, before he looked back at the Uchiha again. He looked back and saw that Sasuke was furious, the apple he had in his hand was split in two.

"Well this could be fun…" Gaara said in his rough voice, while Sakura played her part and leaned her head in the crook of Gaara's neck, everyone staring. Including Sasuke Uchiha.

'_Well Gaara, that's how you wanna play huh? Then let play. Game on…'_

1 pm, Later during Lunch, Front of Konoha High

Gaara looked back to see no one in the hall anymore. He sighed and realized that he didn't have to hold onto Sakura anymore. In a way, he didn't want to let go. The position he was in with Sakura was comforting and he wanted to stay like that a while longer. Like this, he didn't seem to care what was happening around them.

'_What is this? This feeling? What could it mean? It can't be that I like her, she bugs me to my very core. She annoys me, bothers me, and won't stop. She's persistent and refuses to take no for an answer. Yet standing here, I feel comfortable. I feel like I can be myself. Like I can tell her anything. Everything. And more. I can't tell her this. It would probably creep her out. I don't want her to move away from me. But how can this feeling exist if just a second ago, I wanted her away from me at all costs?'_

He was looking at the scenery they were surrounded by. It kind of looked like the scenery on the path that he took home. There was a big lawn of green grass and at the front near the sidewalk was a border of Cherry Blossom trees. It was still fall since it was just the second week of school. Most of the petals were still on the tree, but some were on the ground making it look like little patches of pink were tainting the ground. Petals fell every once and a while. It was beautiful in Gaara's eyes. He wanted to stay here forever and just soak in as much of the beauty as he could. He has always been one that enjoyed the scenery. In Suna there were no trees to color the land, no grass to paint the ground. His father took him on important trips with him sometimes. It was at these times that Gaara would find a nice patch of grass to lay in and just stare at how beautiful the clouds were floating across the sky, or look at how beautiful the petals fell off of the trees. He found comfort and peace in these painting-like moments. Sakura was still standing with her arms around Gaara and her head still in the crook of Gaara's neck. To be honest, she didn't mind staying in this position a little while longer. His skin was warm. She felt as if she was next to a campfire, cozy and warm. She was staring at him while he was looking at the scene that was in front of them. His eyes seemed to sparkle with interest. She couldn't help but stare at him. He looked amazing. He looked astonishing. Handsome.

"_Beautiful…"_ she whispered. This was enough to break him out of his trance. He looked at her with a confused look.

"What?" he asked Sakura. Sakura was now as red as his hair, even redder if possible, wishing that she stopped herself from saying what she said aloud.

"Uhhhh…" Sakura couldn't say anything else but that, eyes wide.

"Sakura…" Gaara said still holding her. That was the first time he said her name. He said it beautifully. Every syllable holding meaning and beauty. No one could have said it better. "What did you say?" he asked, a stern look on his face. She took a gulp and decided to just say it.

"I said… b-beautiful…" Sakura said, her hold on him tightened. He felt this and decided to ask her, today. To tell today.

Gaara grabbed her arm, in a sort of forceful way (on accident) and ran with her behind him to the nearest park. Sakura caught on quickly and started running behind him.

1:30 pm, Konoha Park

"Okay… Gaara, what is… what is this about?" Sakura said in between gasps, her hands on her knees, looking into the cement.

"Sakura… I… I think I l-like you…" Gaara said also looking at the floor, panting. But his face was red.

"You what?" Sakura said, surprised at what the silent redhead said, making him repeat himself just to make sure she heard him right.

"I said I think I like you!" Gaara yelled, a little frustrated at his unspecified feelings towards the pinkette.

"What do you mean by 'I think'?" Sakura said, a little confused. How was it possible to only think that you liked someone? She was confused at his words. Maybe he was playing with her? No he wouldn't do something like that. He wasn't like that cold hearted jerk, Sasuke, that she used to love.

"I just… It's just that… Gah! I don't know! It's just that. Back there. At the school. I felt so comfortable with my arm around you. I felt… happy. I felt like I could tell you anything. I felt like I can stay like that forever… And I'm so lost because I don't know what it all means! A couple of hours ago, I felt like I wanted nothing to do with you. Like I wanted you to stay away from me at all costs. But now… but now I can't get that feeling out of my mind… I… I can't get you out of my mind." Gaara said as he looked sincerely at Sakura.

Sakura was completely shocked. For at least what she thought was a minute, she stood there with her mouth wide open and eyes bulging out at Gaara. She didn't know what to say except…

"Gaara…" She said. She had an answer. She had had an answer for the longest time. Longer than she could remember. Longer than probably he could remember.

"Don't freak out on me okay? Can you promise me that?" She said very slowly. She was sure that she could say it, but when the time came, there was a dry spot in her throat and she felt like she was sweating so much that a puddle was starting to form at her feat.

"Hn" He said looking at her seriously.

"Okay. Gaara…" She said and took one big gulp, loud enough to hear. "I- I Love You…" She said as she closed her eyes and turned her head away. He now knew her. Gaara knew that he had found _her…_

Gaara took Sakura forcibly by her shoulders and then grabbed her chin so that her head was facing him. Gaara saw that Sakura had two tears coming from her eyes. He wiped them both, slowly looking at her, making direct eye contact making sure she didn't turn away. He then kissed her slowly and passionately. The kiss lasted for what seemed forever for both of them. They broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. Sakura then hugged Gaara tightly and laid her head on his chest, tears falling from her face once more. He took in her embrace and wrapped his left arm around her and put his right arm on her head, stroking her cotton candy pink locks… He then whispered in her ear… 

"I'm glad I found you… Sakurako…"

Sakura's eyes then shot open, and realized she was hugging the one boy that she had met all those years ago…

Flashback, Front of Konoha High, 8 years ago

Gaara ran as fast as he could to somewhere… anywhere else besides back to his family's house. He couldn't go back, not after what he heard his father say. "Once we get back home, I'm going to send Sand Shinobi to attack him and kill him at all costs" Those words were ringing in his head over and over again. His mind kept trying to deny it, but he knew that those words came from his father. He just knew.

'_How could father do something like that? How could he send Sand Shinobi to attack me? I know I have a beast in me, but father always said that the beast made me special and that I should be proud of it.'_

Gaara just kept running. He passed several buildings, alley ways, and parks until he found a quiet place that would calm him down. One that had lots of grass and many pink blooming Cherry Blossom trees. Like the ones he sees in the painting back in Suna. He always saw painting of fields colored with the greenest grasses and the most colorful trees. His favorite tree was a pink one. It was called a Cherry blossom tree. It was the prettiest he has seen in a painting. On the tree were cherries all over it. Surrounding the cherries were blossom that were very light pink in the center and bright pink on the tips. He never saw anything more beautiful, and for some reason, it always calmed him down and made him happy. That's what he was looking for. A field of cherry blossom trees. He found one with a big building right behind it. It looked like a school. It was a Saturday so he knew that he wouldn't be bothering anybody that happened to go to the school. He sat down against a Cherry Blossom tree and closed his eyes to try and imagine his mother. This was another thing that calmed him down. Thinking about his mother. What she looked like, if she was kind and gentle, and how pretty she was. If she was as pretty as his favorite tree.

All of a sudden he heard a crunching noise. First father away and then coming closer and closer with each crunch. Then he heard a rustle and a plop. He woke up to see a girl on her knees looking at him from above. He immediately jumped to his feet and backed up against the tree.

"What do you want?" said Gaara in a snotty tone. He wasn't in the mood to deal with strangers, let alone little weird girls, but then again who is he to be calling someone else weird when he was the one with a demon living inside his body.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Said the little girl with a bright smile on her face and her green eyes sparkling with excitement. She had bright pink, almost blonde, looking hair that looked like the center of a cherry blossom. She had big teal green eyes that sparkled in the sun. "I like people to call me Sakurako because it sound better than Sakura and has the same meaning. Anyways, I saw you running past where me and my friends, Naruto and Sasuke, were training. You seemed to be upset, so I followed you because I was curious whether or not you were okay. And now here we are!" Sakura said with her arms thrown up in the air. Gaara looked around and remembered that he was in the field of Cherry Blossom trees.

"So why did you follow a complete stranger? You could have gotten lost, or stolen, or hurt! You really are stupid, aren't you?" Gaara asked in a harsher tone than before.

"Well you looked really sad and I've never seen you before so I got curious. Plus I love adventures, especially in Konoha! There's always new places in Konaha That I've never seen before and I love to explore new things. I think this is the High School. I don't really know because this is far from my house and all my friends houses too so I don't come here that often, but I should! It's really pretty! I love to look at pretty things like this tree!" She said pointing to the tree that Gaara was seeking protection from.

He found something interesting in this girl and decided to hang out with her until Kankura or Temari found him and brought him back home. And for the first time in a long time, Gaara did something unspeakable. He smiled at the strange girl and considered her a friend.

"Well, Sakurako, My name is Sabaku" Gaara said, being careful not to mention his first name, so that this girl wouldn't run off screaming just in case if she knew about him and the demon locked inside of him. She smiled and helped Gaara up and then dusted off her dress.

"Well then Sabaku, do you want to play and train with me?" Sakura asked with her hand held out to him.

"Sure" Gaara said shyly as he grabbed her hand.

Sakura then took his hand in hers and held it tightly, walking along with Gaara.

"Hey Sakurako, you never told me what your name meant. I would like to know since Sakura and Sakurako have the same meaning." Gaara said still holding her hand.

"Oh yeah I forgot to say that huh?" Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head with her free hand. "Well might as well tell you know. It means Cherry Blossom." Sakura said while skipping to the park that was nearest to the high school. 

Gaara then knew that this was the girl for him as she shared his love of Cherry Blossoms, and literally was a Cherry Blossom herself! He took some time to think about his next move and whether or not he should do it. He then finally worked up the courage. He stopped and kissed Sakura on the cheek. He then continued to walk with his head face the opposite direction of her and his hand still grasping hers, even tighter now.

Sakura turned as red as her headband that Ino gave her and looked at Gaara and his red face that matched his equally red hair. She was smiling as she realized that was her first kiss from a boy. She felt happy and felt that she needed to return the favor.

This time is was Gaara who was the one who felt the soft sensation of lips on his cheek as he was tapped on the shoulder by Sakura and given a surprise kiss on the cheek. They continued to walk to the park hand in hand.

They kept meeting until the day that Gaara knew he had to leave.

"Sakurako… I have to leave tonight…" he said with his head hung and his hand in hers. He was sad that he had to leave the place that he had made one friend in and he was scared about what his father had said the day he met Sakura.

"I know. I'm sad too Sabaku. I really like you. I just can't believe you have to leave after only a week of being here." Sakura said with a tear dripping down her face.

"Sakurako, I've been hiding something from you." Gaara said with his hand tightly clenching Sakura's. "I was hiding it because I was afraid you would run away from me if you found out. The truth is I have a demon locked inside me." He kept his head down as he was afraid she was going to run and he didn't want to see her leave when they still had time that they could spend together before he had to return to Suna.

"Well, that's not your fault, Sabaku!" Sakura said with a frown on her face. She wasn't scared of Gaara because of a demon living inside him. "I like you for you. That means the part including the demon because if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have met you and… _fallen in love with you_" Sakura whispered that last part so that Gaara couldn't hear it.

"I know it may be hard Sakurako, but can you promise me that you will try and wait for me to return to Konoha?" Gaara said, determination sparkling in his eyes.

Sakura smiled and nodded as they sat on the park swings, holding hands, and watching the sunset fade from red to black.

Hey Everybody! xxGaaSakuxx here again! I really apologize for this chapter being late, but I had some really important school tests, then family drama, and on top of that I've been sick for the last week and a half, but I'm better now and I will stick to my promise of having one chapter per week because I know how it feels to be waiting for weeks for a new chapter. I'm currently waiting on Anything For Love by LiliNeko (GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOUR INTO EGOSHIPPY!) No more things should get in my way of writing my beloved GaaSaku Fanfic T-T. I will now be incorporating any plot submissions from reviewers into the next chapters if anyone has any. Don't be shy and remember:_** I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE THE STORY AS LONG AS I HAVE VIEWER SUBMISSIONS TO CONTINUE THE PLOT ALONG!**_ I will also now be accepting new story ideas for naruto, pokemon, fruits basket, and any other small animes. I watch a lot of small ones so don't be afraid to request a story that you would like to read and if I haven't watched it, I will watch it and write a story about it if deemed a good anime. And to answer PureDestiney03-Garra'sGirl's question I have made Kankura older than temari for certain love triangles, plots, and other things to come in the future. Any questions will also be answered at the end of the story. Don't be afraid to PM me about new ideas or new stories that you have discovered. I LOVE A GOOD ROMANCE STORY. Thank you for your support and I would love some important criticism. BTW ALMOST TO NARTUO SHIPPUDEN! 9 EPISODES TO GO BABY! WAITING ON SASUKE'S RETURN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is an Endless Story**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy is an Ugly thing…**

Hey Everybody! Its xxGaaSakuxx here I felt a little bad because of all the time that I have been off. I was thinking about when I posted the other chapter and decided that since I've missed a bunch of updates, unfortunately, that I would just continue to write to make up for the missed updates. As I stated in the last chapter, I am now accepting ideas for the plot and new story ideas. I am going to try taking on two stories at once. I am accepting stories for Fruits Basket, Marmalade Boy, Naurto (obviously), Pokemon, and other small animes. All you need to do is PM me a synopsis of the story you want me to write about and I will start working on it. And if you want a small time anime story written, I love anime, so if even if you think I haven't seen it, send it anyways and I would be happy to take a look at the anime and write a story about it. Anyways back to the story! Thank you for all the reviews and don't be afraid to criticize me for anything I have done wrong. I'm only in high school people and I WILL MAKE MISTAKES. Love you! xxGaaSakuxx out! (and enjoy this chappy!).

'_Italics'_- thoughts

Underlined- setting

"Quotations"- speech

Kiba-16

Gaara- 16

Sakura- 15

Sasuke- 16

Temari-20

Kankuro- 22

**Continuing from where we last left off…**

2 pm, Streets of Konoha, (On their way to Gaara's house)

The leaves were falling out of the sky and blended perfectly with the Cherry Blossom petals on the floor to make hues of reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks decorate the bare ground. Gaara had his arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer and Sakura had her arms wrapped around Gaara's waist, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck, imitating the position they were in that made Sasuke jealous.

The couple was already on the street that Gaara's house was on when Sakura saw two figures standing in the distance. There was a girl with her hair left on her back and her hands on her hips. She had something on her forehead, pushing the bangs out of her face. She seemed to be glaring at a guy with what looked like a casket on his back carrying groceries out of the trunk of a car. The figures seemed strangely familiar to Sakura. Then the girl figure turned around and make direct eye contact with Sakura. A wide grin began to spread across the girl's face. She began running towards them and waving her hand up in the air.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" said the girl before coming up and bear hugging the girl, and tightly I may add.

"Hey Temari, I know you haven't seen me in forever, but you know, I would like to stay alive." Said Sakura, who was being squeezed to death in Temari's incredibly strong arms.

"oops haha sorry Sakura. It's just that I haven't seen you in forever. You've definitely grown up since I last saw you as a little girl." Temari said, looking at Sakura with great concentration. By this time, Kankuro had finally made his way to Sakura and welcomed her with a hug of his own. Gaara noticed that Kankuro's hands were a little too low then where they should have been, and as a result, Gaara grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and forcefully yanked her away from Kankuro, giving him a death stare and a growl, then holding Sakura tighter around the waist, pulling her closer to him and giving her a peck on the lips. Sakura was surprised and by the time she could react she felt the warmth of Gaara's lips leave hers. Sakura blushed, realizing that they had just kissed in front of his older brother and sister.

"Hands off her, Kankuro. She's mine." Gaara grumbled in his rough voice.

"Hey c'mon Gaara." Kankuro said with a pouty look on his face, "You have to learn to share-"

Gaara cut him off giving him another death stare and a growl, "Just try that again and see what happens…" Gaara said. "C'mon Sakura, let's go inside." He said pulling Sakura by the waist, leading her to his bedroom.

"Wow, did you ever think that Sakura and Gaara would end up together?" Kankuro said with his head slightly cocked to the side.

"Of course you idiot!" Temari yelled at Kankuro, "Don't you remember the day we found them holding hands on the bench when they were kids? I just knew they would end up together." Temari continued with her eyes slightly closed and tilted her head to the side, with her hands clasped up by her face, just thinking about how great it would be to have another girl in the family.

Meanwhile in Gaara's bedroom…

"Sorry about that Sakura…" Gaara said apologetically. "I got over protective and jealous…" he said looking down in shame.

"It's okay Gaara, I think it's kind of cute when you get jealous over little things. At least it lets me know that you think about me." Sakura said.

Gaara looked back at Sakura. He's never considered it like that. All he could do was smile. Sakura just smiled back. She loved how he only smiled like that for her. He then scooted closer to her and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips. He loved the way his lips felt against hers. His warm lips against her cold yet soft lips. He wanted to stay like that forever, when she moved away and gave a 'subtle' cough.

"Well I think we should get started on that Human Reproduction project so we won't have to deal with as much work in class." Sakura said going over to get her laptop from her computer bag. Realizing that she left her laptop at the school while dragging Gaara out of the lunchroom and being dragged off school grounds by Gaara.

"Oh no! I forgot my laptop at the school!" Sakura whined, "I'm going to run back to the school and get it." Sakura said grabbing her jacket.

"Wait!" Gaara said going to grab a coat from his closet, "I'll come with you." He said following her out of the room.

"No Gaara it's fine. You get started on the project. If we finish today, maybe we can go back to the park or somewhere to be alone." Sakura said. Gaara just nodded and went back to finishing the project that was due Friday.

10 minutes later, Konoha High…

Sakura was running as fast as she could. If she was correct then Detention was out already. She was running into the science lab when she ran into someone and fell backwards.

"Better watch where you're going next time, Sa-Ku-Ra." Said the person. Sakura froze in her spot, still staring at the ground, afraid to see if she was right or not. Just then the person walked to Sakura's side, bent down, and lifted her chin so that his eyes met hers. Sakura found herself looking into dark onyx eyes… just what she was afraid of seeing.

"You know Sakura, it's rude to ignore people." Sasuke purred into her ear. She automatically stood up and quickly started walking to her locker. She opened her locker and started to look for her laptop. Then Sasuke came and slammed her locker shut, good things she wasn't in the way. He out each one of his forearms on either side of Sakura and looked into her eyes. She knew that a small part of her still liked him. This was the part of her she hated. No matter how hard she tried, she always gave into Sasuke. She told herself that she had to find a way to get out of there quickly. Soon he put his head next to her so that his lips were barely brushing her ear.

"He doesn't deserve you, Sa-Ku-Ra…" he said. Her back shivered at the heat of his words bouncing off of her back. She gulped so loud it was audible. Sasuke smirked at this, knowing he still had that effect on her.

"You know that jealousy doesn't suit you Sasuke, what do you know about me anyways!?" Sakura spat at him. He grinned, almost evilly, getting the list ready in his head about everything he knew about her.

"Well…" he said, warning her with the look he was giving her. She looked at him defiantly and he just chuckled to himself.

"Well I know that you like to eat ice cream with your toppings at the bottom, that you're scared of lightning," Sasuke said, while he got closer to her ear, "And I know that you can't resist me…" Sasuke said, nibbling her ear after he got done talking to her. She shivered at the contact and, once more, was putty in his hands. Sasuke noticed this, and took control of the situation. He put his face in front of hers so that their noses were touching. She swallowed hard so that he could her him. He smirked and then kissed her. She couldn't stop herself. Then he started kissing her neck. She then though of Gaara and how he would react. She then was able to stop being manipulated by him. She slapped him across the face and ran out of the school with her laptop, little did she know that Sasuke had 'left his mark' on her. He grinned evilly and watched as she ran out of the school. All he had to do was wait and see if his plan was going to go as planned.

Back at Gaara's house…

"Hey Gaara, where did Sakura-chan go?" Kankuro asked Gaara

"Why would you want to know where she is, pervert?" Gaara retorted, annoyed that he would want to know where Sakura went, but oddly enough, he was wondering the same thing. Sakura had been out for a while now, and the school was only ten minutes away at the most.

"Hey I'm back!" Sakura said with her jacket on, "Sorry it took forever, I couldn't find my laptop for the longest time it worried me." Sakura said, sounding really nervous. Gaara walked over to her to see what was bothering her.

"Hey Sakura, are you all right?" Gaara asked with a concerned facial expression. He observed her very closely and found that she was sweating. He put a hand to her forehead, but it didn't feel like she had a fever. He took her jacket off and found it. He was angry and was about to explode. He knew who did this immediately. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling, after all he only had Shukaku removed from him two months ago. Unable to cope with his feelings, he let a single tear flow from his eye.

He began to speak, but Sakura couldn't hear him. He repeated himself.

"Sakura… please, tell me… tell me _he_ didn't do this to you…" Gaara said in his raspy voice. You could hear the desperation and sadness in his voice.

"Gaara… I'm sorry…" Sakura said as she looked down, unable to look him in the face, "It was his fault. He forced himself on me. I wasn't strong enough to stop him… Its my fault…" Sakura said, her head still hung.

Gaara's hands balled up into fists. Next thing Sakura knew, there was a hole in the wall. His hand was bleeding, dripping down his fists. He had a dark look in his eye, the sand he brought from Suna circling around him. Even though Shukaku was gone, he had linked his emotions with the sand. He had to be in complete control of his emotions to completely control the sand, which was one thing he wasn't right now.

"I'm going to kill him…" Gaara said making his way out the door.

"Gaara! No!" Sakura shouted, holding onto Gaara with her life. "Trust me you can't beat him. If anything, you'll get killed! Gaara… please. Just stay here. With me." Sakura said, waterfalls under her eyes. "Don't leave me…. Don't leave me like _he_ did." Sakura said, still holding Gaara tightly around the waist. He was looking down at her with shock. He had left her? He always thought it was the other way around because of what happened the first day of school.

Flashback…

_**The sound of the ringing bell snapped Gaara out of his thoughts and he started to gather his things while writing on the homework down on a piece of paper and stuff it into his Science textbook. Just as he turned around, Sakura tripped on something and was falling towards her. She closed her eyes and prepared to hit the floor, when she felt something warm catch her. Sakura looked up and found herself looking into soothing baby teal eyes. Sakura and Gaara stayed in this position for a while until Sakura was taken away by someone. Sasuke Uchiha. He had just witnessed the eye contact and got furious. **_

"_**Hey what's your problem? She's my girlfriend so back off!" Sasuke yelled at Gaara which attracted attention from the crowd leaving the classroom. Soon Sakura, Ten Ten, Sasuke, and Gaara were all encircled by their classmates.**_

"_**How many times do I have to say this? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke which just got him even more ticked off. **_

"_**Sakura we'll talk later about us. Right now I'm dealing with this loser." Sasuke said**_

"_**She said your not going out, so how about leaving the girl alone?" Gaara said in his raspy voice. He made complete eye contact with Sasuke and he could tell that Sasuke was pissed.**_

"_**Why don't we take this outside?" Sasuke asked Gaara while walking to the door.**_

_**Gaara looked at the floor and grinned, "My pleasure, Uchiha, but don't go crying when you get your ass kicked. K?" Gaara said as he shoved Sasuke out of the way. **_

End of Flashback..,.

"Sakura…" Gaara said sounding very depressed, knowing he might have to end his new born relationship in only a matter of minutes. "Can I talk to you outside? It's very important." He said, still eying the ground. Sakura nodded and followed him outside.

As soon as both Gaara and Sakura was outside, Gaara grabbed Sakura and kissed her passionately, only parting his lips with hers to get air into their systems. "Sakura, you have been there for me ever since I came to Konoha. You made me stronger, and gave me the strength to go back to Suna and face my fears. You have made a big difference in my life. All I want to do is return the favor. I want to be there for you, every step of the way. I Love You Sakura. I Love You with all my heart."

"Gaara, I love you too. But I still love him as well. I hate myself for it, but I still love him. He was my first." Sakura said in between tears and sobs, "And I don't know why, but I have a soft spot for him. I can't just forget him. I wish I could, Gaara. I really do, but I just cant forget him. I know he dumped me and left me for my ex-best friend, then got back together with me and cheated on me over and over again, part of me still loves him. I can't just let that go." Sakura said

Gaara was looking at a Cherry Blossom tree. He was looking for a possible solution that could fix all this. He always had a solution. Some way to fix things and make everything ok again. But this time… This time he didn't have an answer. His brain couldn't come up with anything, but the obvious. He didn't want that, but he had no choice. It was the only way things can return to the way they were. Before Sasuke. Before Sakura. Before Konoha high. And before the Hidden Leaf Village. It was the only way…

"Sakura…" he paused. The wind blew through his blood red hair. "I think it would be best if I… if we didn't see each other-"

"NO!" Sakura yelled. She was clinging to him for her life. She didn't want him to go. She was always so much happier with him around. Her life was always better with him in it, even when they were children. He emitted an aura that was unique to him. There was never a dull moment with him. She couldn't imagine life without him. He meant everything to her.

"We're over Sakura." Gaara said, his view still stuck on the Cherry Blossom tree, several tears falling from his eyes.

"Gaara please!" She said to him as he was making his way back into his house, tears rushing down her face. Passers-by were staring, but she didn't care. Little to Sakura's knowledge, Sasuke hired someone to watch Sakura so he would know when to make his move.

"Gaara please don't leave me!" she screamed, down on her knees, "Gaara, I LOVE YOU!"

At this statement, Gaara froze in the doorframe. He stood there for a minute before giving a small chuckle that sounded that it belonged to a crazy man. Sakura looked up, hopeful that she had broke through the wall he had suddenly built up so fast.

"Sakura…" He finally said after what seemed like hours. He turned his head 90 degrees to the right so that he could barely see Sakura. His face was emotionless. "Go home, Sakura…" he said, and then walked back into the house.

Sakura broke down weeping in the middle of the street. So hard that she was physically shaking. This was the perfect time for Sasuke to move in. Too bad someone else was closer and just so happened to be a friend of Sakura's.

"Sakura? Is that you?" The boy said. He had a big coat on that with fur lining the outside of his hood. His hair was short and scruffy. He had sharp pointy teeth. His pet was right beside him whimpering for you.

"K-K-Kiba?" Sakura looked up to see it was him. To Sakura, Kiba was dear friend who helped her through her parents car accident that ended their lives.

"Kiba!" she yelled as she ran into his arms, using him to help herself stand. Kiba had never seen her like this before. Not even after her parents death. "Please take me home Kiba, Take me home!"

"Ok, Sakura calm down and tell me what happened on the ride over." He said taking her to his car.

Sakura nodded her head as he lead her to his car. Neither of them knew that Gaara was watching them through the window, tears flowing from his eyes like waterfalls, the scene eating him up on the inside.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura's bedroom

"So you were in love with Gaara, but he dumped you because of your unsure feelings for Sasuke?" Kiba questioned, trying to grasp everything that has happened to Sakura in the past week.

Sakura nodded her head, her pillow clutched to her chest that was rested against her knees. Kiba felt sorry for her and just sat there and listen to what she has been though. She has had it so hard in the past day and she needed a break. Kiba wished there was something he could do. Right now he was sitting at the end of the bed, while Sakura was near the pillows. He went near Sakura and pulled her into a big hug. Her head was against his chest, his shirt soaking up the tears that fell from her teal green eyes.

'_Should I? I mean she's pretty upset because of Gaara and all, but it used to cheer her up when she got depressed after her parents died. But then again a kiss didn't mean that much in sixth grade, and were juniors now. It would be pretty messed up for me to kiss her after she got dumped by someone she loved, but I can't stand her looking like that. I've never ever seen her physically shake like that before. I wish I could do something to make it better that wasn't this hard. Well, I have no other ideas. Might as well give it a try.'_

"Sakura..." Kiba said, getting her to poke her head out of his chest to look at her.

'_Well there's no going back after this.'_

Kiba move his head forward slowly, pressing his lips against hers, making sure not to move them at all. He was tempted to kiss her because he liked her for 3 years before finally giving up, and he finally had her, but he had to think about her well being. He finally took his lips away from hers and looked at her.

"Kiba-"

"Don't think about it, just accept it." Kiba said, looking into her sparkling emerald eyes. Before he knew it, Sakura poked her head up again, pecking Kiba on the lips. After that, his animal instincts took over and her was kissing her passionately. He then pushed her down on the bed and straddled her while continuing to kiss her, only breaking it to get air back into their lungs.

'_Why am I doing this? I know I don't like Kiba in this way, but my heart hurts so much and needs to be healed. I know this isn't right, but why does is feel so right? I'm making a mistake, but I can't stop. I've already awoken his animal instincts. Mother, Father please forgive me for making this decision that I know is wrong. Gaara. I love you. Please… forgive me…'_

Hey Everybody! xxGaaSakuxx here. I was running low on ideas while in the middle of writing this fic so I decided to look at what other pairing I have not discovered. And guess what I found! Yup! Kiba and Sakura. I always found Kiba interesting and alluring and thought that he was the perfect person to throw in at the last second. If it feels rushed (annashina) that's probably cause it was rushed and I'm kind of running out of ideas, As I really only planned for this to be ten chapter max, but then got the idea of a viewer driven based plot, So please everyone IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA, DON'T BE AFRAID TO SUGGEST! I CANNOT KEEP IT UP BY MYSELF! IF YOU HAVE ANY CHARACTERS, PLOTS TWISTS, OR JUST SIMPLE ADDITIONS THAT YOU WANT ME TO ADD, DON'T BE AFRAID TO SUGGEST! And with that theres the if you want a story made then don't be afraid to ask speech. This will soon be posted on my profile so PM me if you want a story made for your fanfiction needs. Im always here and love anime and fanfic so do not be afraid to submit ideas! xxGaaSakuxx out! XoXoXoXo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is an Endless Story**

**Chapter 4: I Love You and Only You…**

Hey Everybody! Its xxGaaSakuxx here! I know the last chapter might have seemed a little crappy in some of your eyes, but I promise you that the whole Kiba and Sakura thing is a very important plot. I also promise that sexual content will not be mentioned (besides kissing) in the story until much, much, much later. After all this isn't Icha Icha Paradise haha! If you want me to change the story, I will post comments in the reviews about polls when I need help deciding important topics. I will be making a profile soon that states the whole I accept any story and plot ideas thing and a list of animes that I have watched. Thank you for being supportive of my story, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. And to Guest (whoever you are), Gaara had his reasons for breaking up with Sakura. After all if you were in love with a person, you wouldn't want her/him to still be in love with someone else while you were dating her/him now would you? Haha didn't think so… Well if you have any questions post in the reviews below and they will be answered in the intro. Thanks for the comments and please keep making them, because without them, I wouldn't know what kind of things you guys are into. Till next time, which is probably tomorrow haha, thank you and enjoy! Your truly! xxGaaSakuxx Out!

'_Italics'_- thoughts

Underlined- setting

"Quotations"- speech

Matsuri-13

Kiba-16

Gaara- 16

Sakura- 15

Sasuke- 16

Temari-20

Kankuro- 22

**Continuing from where we last left off…**

Recap…

'_Why am I doing this? I know I don't like Kiba in this way, but my heart hurts so much and needs to be healed. I know this isn't right, but why does is feel so right? I'm making a mistake, but I can't stop. I've already awoken his animal instincts. Mother, Father please forgive me for making this decision that I know is wrong. Gaara. I love you. Please… forgive me…'_

Chapter 4 Here we go!

Kiba had taken his shirt off and was still over Sakura. They were still kissing when Kiba moved to her neck and started kissing her and biting her softly with his sharp incisor teeth. He kissed her on the same spot that Sasuke did at Konoha High. All of a sudden, her eyes opened, memories of earlier today flooding back to her.

"_Sakura… please, tell me… tell me he didn't do this to you…" Gaara said in his raspy voice. You could hear the desperation and sadness in his voice._

"_Sakura…" Gaara said sounding very depressed, knowing he might have to end his new born relationship in only a matter of minutes. "Can I talk to you outside? It's very important." He said, still eying the ground. Sakura nodded and followed him outside._

"_Sakura, you have been there for me ever since I came to Konoha. You made me stronger, and gave me the strength to go back to Suna and face my fears. You have made a big difference in my life. All I want to do is return the favor. I want to be there for you, every step of the way. I Love You Sakura. I Love You with all my heart." _

"_Gaara, I love you too. But I still love him as well. I hate myself for it, but I still love him. He was my first." Sakura said in between tears and sobs, "And I don't know why, but I have a soft spot for him. I can't just forget him. I wish I could, Gaara. I really do, but I just cant forget him. I know he dumped me and left me for my ex-best friend, then got back together with me and cheated on me over and over again, part of me still loves him. I can't just let that go."_

"_Sakura…" he paused. The wind blew through his blood red hair. "I think it would be best if I… if we didn't see each other-"_

"_NO!"_

"_We're over Sakura."_

"_Gaara please don't leave me!" she screamed, down on her knees, "Gaara, I LOVE YOU!" _

All her memories came flooding back to her. Sakura found herself physically shaking again. She was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She was weeping on the inside. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to stop the insanity she was threatening to put herself through.

"KIBA STOP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, the tears being released from her eyes at a fast pace due to her trying to hold them back.

Kiba was surprised. She had never yelled at him like that… ever. He got up and put his shirt back on while heading towards the front door of Sakura's house. He looked back at her holding a stoic facial expression towards her, and then turned his head back around and headed toward the front door. Sakura looked at him with some unshed tears still at the border of her eye, her lips swollen and trembling.

"Kiba, wait… I-I'm sor-"

The door was slammed shut. Sakura ran after Kiba. He was the only one. The only one she could depend on at a time like this. If only she had her parents to guide her through times like these. She finally caught up with him as he was putting in his second shoe. "Kiba! Wait! Why are you-

"You know Sakura, you can be such a fucking tease sometimes. It pisses me off how you manage to draw in every guy at school and then push them away like it was nothing!" Kiba yelled. Sakura flinched. She didn't understand. Why was he acting like this? He never yelled at her, let alone get mad at her. He stood there, anger almost radiating off of him. "The worst part is you don't even consider other people's feelings. You use others and then throw them away when you done and I'm fucking sick of it! You kind find yourself someone else fool! I'm done!" Kiba said storming out of her house. Sakura dropped down on the ground crying. If only she never got into a relationship with Sasuke. None of this would have ever happened.

Flashback…

"Hey Sasuke! You ready for our anniversary date tonight?" Sakura said. I was their one year anniversary a week ago, but Sasuke was called out of town on an important meeting with his ninjutsu instructor, Kakashi-sensei so they couldn't do anything big. He promised that he would take her somewhere important. She couldn't wait. She was dating the guy of her dreams and they were on their going on their one year anniversary dinner. What girl wouldn't be happy?

"Yeah I'm about to get ready right now- Hey Sasuke, wanna go for another round?"

Sakura heard the voice of another girl on the phone. Her heart stopped. She felt like she was falling through mid-air. Her boyfriend since the beginning of seventh grade was… cheating on her? She dropped the phone and ran back to her house crying. She had never felt this sad and confused in her entire life.

'_Why would he do this? How could he do this? This can't be… It just can't. If he loved someone else, why didn't he just come clean… Sasuke… Why?...'_

The next day Sakura came to school in a light pink halter top dress that came to her mid thighs. She attracted the attention of all the guys, and jealousy from Sasuke. Sakura saw Sasuke's jealousy and immediately walked up to Kiba to flirt with him, who was right next to Sasuke at the moment.

"Hi, Kiba! What do you think of my dress? Pretty cute huh? I just got it yesterday and couldn't wait to wear it. So…" Sakura said taking a step back and posing with one of her eyes closed to make it look like a wink, tilting her head to the side, finger to the corner of her mouth and her leg up.

"Wow Sakura… You look amazing." Kiba said eying her up and down. She had never dressed like a girl before that. She always wore some kind of warriors dress with a her family crest on the back with shorts that complemented the dresses color.

Sasuke couldn't stand his girlfriends attitude, so he dragged her into an empty classroom and locked the door. He glared at Sakura who had her head turned and was pouting with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What the hell is your problem Sakura! Since when have you started acting like this? Your acting like one of those airhead bimbos that follow me around!" Sasuke yelled at her, while simultaneously growling at her.

"My problem is with you and started yesterday when I heard one of those bimbos in your room over the phone, asking if you wanted to go for 'round two'." Sakura shouted back twice as loud as Sasuke, walking to the hallway right after. Sasuke just stood there with his back turned towards her. Sakura stopped at the doorway and turned her head so she could barely see Sasuke.

"And if that didn't make it clear, we're over…" Sakura said slamming the door as she left.

From that day on, Sakura started acting like a playgirl, flirting with every guy she could get her hands on. She felt horrible, but she had no idea how to deal with her broken heart. What was worse was the day after that incident, Sasuke started going out with Ino. This drove Sakura more insane. She still loved him. Even though he cheated on her, she loved him with all her heart. After Sasuke dumped a girl, Sakura would get back together with Sasuke for a short period of time and then break up again.

This year she promised to herself that she would stop being a playgirl and try to find someone that would make her stop thinking about Sasuke.

'_This year is going to be different. I will make it through without going back to my old self. Without going back to Sasuke. If only I had a friend who could understand me. I bet if Sabaku were here, he would understand me.'_

End of flashback

"If only I never fell in love with Sasuke…" Sakura said to herself. "This year will definitely be different. I'll fall out of love with Sasuke. That a promise… Gaara." Sakura said with her head bowed

Meanwhile at Gaara's House…

Gaara was sitting up against the corner of his bedroom, his legs tucked into his body and his arms wrapping around his legs. The walls and floor that he was leaning against were both cracked, his hands covered in dried blood.

'_Why did I have to do something stupid and break up with Sakura? Why did I let my temper get the best of me? I'm sure in time she would have fallen out of love with Sasuke. Ugh I'm so stupid and now I just ruined my chances of getting back together with her… No! I can't give up. I won't let him have her.'_

Gaara stayed in his room and tried to figure out a solution on how to get Sakura back. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to break up with Sakura. He was trying to think of some romantic way to get her back, but romance wasn't his thing. He decided to seek help from the only one in his house who knew anything about romance.

"Temari! Can you help me with something? It's really important!" Gaara yelled from his room.

"Sure Gaara what's u- woahh. What happened to your room little bro? It looks like Shukaku has been released in here." Temari questioned while stepping into the room slowly, curiously looking around as if something was gonna come crashing down on them.

"That's not important. What's something romantic that I could do for Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Well you could never go wrong with flowers and heart shaped chocolates," Temari said thinking about what her little brother could have done wrong to upset Sakura.

"OK! Temari can you order some Cherry Blossoms? I'm going to go get some chocolates from the store."

Um ok?...

Gaara ran out of the house and to the store, hopeful that Temari's plan would work.

Sakura's house

Sakura was looking for something in her room when she hit the table with her foot.

OW god danmit!" Sakura yelled. A box fell off of the table that contained some old scrapbooks. Lots of them contained pictures of her, Sasuke, and Naruto. Even the group picture that they took with one of their favorite jounin, Kakashi-sensei. She also came across a picture with her and Gaara. Sakura was wearing the small red dress with her family crest on it with her red headband from Ino. She was smiling really big, one hand in a peace sign in front of her, the other holding the hand of a red-headed boy. The boy was wearing small red robes. He had a giant gourd on his back the size of himself. He was holding Sakura's hand. His head was turned, his face the color of his hair. Two tears suddenly ran down her face. She put her fingers on the boys face.

"Gaara…" She whispered to herself. She started to cry softly to herself. She had to do something to fix this. She felt miserable without Gaara. She had to go to his house and apologize. She would even plead and beg to get him back. She would do anything.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to Gaara's house. She finally got there when she saw a girl with brunette hair as his door. Gaara came out and Sakura automatically hid behind a bush. Gaara came out with Cherry Blossom flowers and heart-shaped chocolates. She ran and gave him a big hug as soon as he came out. They were talking for a little bit before she pointed to the flowers and chocolates. She read his lips and he said they were for… she couldn't make out the name. She pointed to the flowers and said something. Sakura couldn't make out what she said because her back was turned mostly towards her. She took the flowers and smelled them. He then said something and scooted towards one side of the door frame, and she came inside, stopping at the door to give Gaara a peck on the lips. Sakura ran away crying, hoping that Gaara wouldn't hear her heading towards the park. Gaara heard rustling and then saw a pink haired figure out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sakura..." Gaara whispered.

"What did you say, Gaara?" The brown haired girl asked.

Gaara took off running in the direction he saw the pink haired figure running. He ran as fast as he could, hoping that he would catch her in time to explain what he's sure she just saw.

'_Why did she have to come back and see me? I was going to apologize. Make everything better. I mean I know that she used to look up to me and like me a lot when no one else did, but she just ruined everything. I was going to apologize. She was going to smile with tears coming down her eyes and tackle him with a hug. We would make up while she ate the chocolates I gave her and cuddle up, laying her head on my chest. We would talk, make it all better, and understand each other more so that nothing like this would ever happen again. That was the plan. That can't happen with her here though.'_

He finally found her sitting on the bench that they were sitting on earlier today. Where they confessed their love for each other. Where their happiness began… She was sitting like he was earlier: her legs against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was crying silently to herself. He wanted to comfort her, hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and no one else, and he wanted her to tell her that she loved him. That he was the only one. She still didn't recognize him standing there. He went over to her slowly and quietly and sat down next to her. She still didn't notice him there and was now crying even louder than before. He put his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Sakura…" he said in his raspy voice.

Sakura looked up to see Gaara with his arms around her. She started crying even harder as she put her head on his chest. Gaara stroked her hair with one hand and held her tightly with the other.

"Gaara! I'm so sorry…" She said, sobs heard in between her muffled voice.

"No, I shouldn't have done and said those things to you, Sakura. I know that your feelings are very mixed and I made you make a decision on the spot. It was unfair of me to ask so much form you." Gaara said calmly. "If anyone is at fault in this situation, it's me. I shouldn't have forced you to say you loved me. I did it out of my own selfishness. I don't deserve a second chance with you, but if you do give me a second chance, I'll make sure to everything in my power to show you everyday how much you mean to me because that is how much I love you, Sakurako."

Sakura took her head off of his chest and wiped her eyes. She looked at Gaara and smiled.

"And if you would give me the chance to explain the situation you saw, you would know that I got those heart-shaped chocolates and Cherry Blossom flowers just for you. I had Ino make the bouquet because I figured she knew what you would like. I just had to make sure she put Cherry Blossoms though…" Gaara said looking into the sky, showing one of his rare smiles that he concealed in the darkest depths of his heart. She smiled while she was looking at him. She loved the way he looked at the world, beauty in everything he saw. She loved the way that she could look at him forever and still not get bored in the slightest. She loved how after hours of talking, they still had so much to say to each other. She loved that he had a special smile, reserved for only her. She loved his hair, his clothes, his eyes (complete with eyeliner haha), and his kanaji tattoo that he had on his forehead. She loved everything about him. She loved him.

"Gaara…" She said looking at the swings that they used to hold hands on. She had so many memories of them as children having fun in this exact park. But she wanted more memories. She wanted to create new memories with him. Like right now.

He turned and look at Sakura, still staring at the park. Sakura saw out of the corner of her eye that Gaara was looking at her. This was the first new memory that she was going to create with him out of hundreds of thousands. She turned and tackled him with a passionate kiss on the lips, her hands around his neck. It took him some time to register what was happening, but when he did, he put his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, deepening the kiss. They broke the kiss and stayed with their arms around each other, looking into each others teal green eyes.

"Wow…" Sakura said.

Gaara furrowed his brow and looked at her, "What is it?" he questioned.

Sakura smirked, "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I would expect the future Kazekage's reflexes to be faster. This made Gaara smirk as well.

"Well then how about you help me sharpen my speed?" Gaara said staring straight in her eyes, pulling her a little closer to make sure she got what he was implying.

"My pleasure, future Kazekage." Sakura said, imitating a servant. Gaara chuckled to himself.

"Sakura Haruno, you are something else…" Gaara said shaking his head from side to side. And with that Sakura tried another surprise attack on Gaara's lips. This time Gaara immediately caught on and pulled Sakura into a bridal style dip position. They broke the kiss and Sakura started clapping.

"Much improved, Gaara, but don't think that means you get to skip out of practice." Sakura said as she tapped his lips.

Gaara chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it Sakura."

"Good." Sakura stated smiling as she cuddle Gaara and put her head on his chest again. "And Gaara?" Sakura said looking up at Gaara.

"Hn," Gaara replied.

"I love you and only you…" She said as she closed her eyes and snuggled deep into his school uniform.

"And I love you and only you as well, Sakura" Gaara said as he stroked her candy pinky locks and gave her a kiss on the temple. Gaara and Sakura stayed in that position and watched the sunset. The colors pink and red were intertwining, making a beautiful array of red and pink, almost as if telling of their future together. The other colors followed their lead and intertwined with each other, and finally letting the sun set and the dark colors of twilight take its place.

Hey everybody, xxGaaSakuxx here! This chapter was a pleasure to write. It was amazing how the words just slipped through to my fingers. It just kept going and going. And don't worry! The story is still far from over. I feel like I put maybe a little too much detail in this chapter and I will be holding a review poll to see if I should start putting more detail in my story chapters like this or keep it basic like chapter 3. Thanks for your support everyone! I love writing stories for you guys so if you have any separate story suggestions, please submit, or if you feel like writing them yourselves, I have opened up a community called Naruto Romance Fanfics if anyone wants to join the staff and submit a story, please PM me. It is open to any pairing so feel free to submit any story as long as it is Romance. Thank you for reading my story LIAES (Love Is An Endless Story). It wouldn't be anything without the readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is an Endless Story**

**Chapter 4: Bundled Up Feelings**

Hey Everybody! Its xxGaaSakuxx here! I'm glad for the reviews I got last chapter. That chapter was one of my favorites. Good ol' confessions haha. Well from this point on, there will definitely be a little more sexual content, but not going as far as wink wink nudge nudge (if you know what I mean ;-)…). As I have said before, I am running a little low on filler ideas, so if any of you have little side stories/plots/couples/love triangles, then please submit them so I can have more things to write about before I get to the big thing that I'm plotting to have in here. I would be more than happy to incorporate any ideas that the viewers (even the Guests) have for the story. After all the story is for you guy not me haha. Thanks for your support and as always, Love the readers! xxGaaSakuxx Out!

'_Italics'_- thoughts

**Bold**- setting

"Quotations"- speech

Matsuri-13

Kiba-16

Gaara- 16

Sakura- 15

Sasuke- 16

Temari-20

Kankuro- 22

**Continuing from where we last left off…**

"_And I love you and only you as well, Sakura" Gaara said as he stroked her candy pinky locks and gave her a kiss on the temple. Gaara and Sakura stayed in that position and watched the sunset. The colors pink and red were intertwining, making a beautiful array of red and pink, almost as if telling of their future together. The other colors followed their lead and intertwined with each other, and finally letting the sun set and the dark colors of twilight take its place._

"Gaara…" Sakura whispered, looking down at the ground.

"What is it Sakura?" Gaara asked with a confused look on his face, looking down at Sakura on his chest.

"Do… Do you think I can… that I can stay at your house tonight?" Sakura said, her face as red as Gaara's hair. At this Gaara smiled at the blushing girl. He then sat up straight, making Sakura sit up as well. Gaara grabbed Sakura's chin lightly, and softly gave her a peck on the lips. He smiled at her.

"Sakura, you're welcome at my house whenever you would like." Gaara said smiling and then embracing Sakura in a hug with his arms around her waist. He gave her one more kiss on the forehead before grabbing her hand in his and standing up, pulling her to his feet with him. "Well then, shall we go home, Sakura?"

"I would love to go home, Gaara." Sakura said, lightly squeezing his hand. She smiled and tugged his hand saying she wanted to go.

**7:30 pm, On the way to Gaara's house…**

"C'mon Gaara! We're almost at the house and I'm hungry!" Sakura whined, her hand on her stomach, sounding like a child complaining to her mother.

Gaara laughed and grabbed Sakura's hand. "I'll make you something once we get to the house. While I'm cooking you can munch on the heart-shaped chocolates that I got you today." Gaara said, childishly swinging their hands back and forth.

"Aww, but I wanted to eat them with you, Gaara" Sakura said while pouting and stomping her feet in place.

"Okay, okay then you will just have to wait until dinner is ready." Gaara replied. Gaara couldn't help giving into Sakura. She was just so cute when she was pouting and acting like a kid. It reminded him of when they were kids and she didn't get to choose the game they would play. It was one of the many things he liked about her.

At that time they arrived at Gaara's house, still bickering on what to have for dinner. They walked in the door when someone came running out of the hallway.

"Gaara!" said the brown-haired girl that Gaara left in his house earlier. He thought that she would go home by now. She still had that persistence that she had when she was little… er. The girl stopped and looked at the girl Gaara had his arm around while cocking her head to one side. "Gaara… who is this girl?" the brunette said taking a step back to look at her from head to toe.

"Matsuri…" Gaara said, his voice rough and sounding like he was annoyed of the girl, even though he hasn't been around for more than a minute. "Meet Haruno Sakura. She is my girlfriend." Gaara said.

Matsuri's heart dropped in her chest, but she didn't dare show it in her expression. She had to hold herself with dignity. After all, she was his student. Gaara was the kind of guy to only show emotion to certain people. Matsuri copied this trait and remained stoic in front of certain people, Sakura being one of these people. Matsuri gulped, but did so so that only Gaara's trained ears could hear it. Gaara narrowed his eyes, not in a threatening way, but in a curious way. He wanted to see what she would do. He already knew that Matsuri was head over heels for him, but she didn't know that he knew. After all, he wasn't as clueless as Naruto when it came to girls. For crying out loud, he still hasn't even noticed that Hinata is head over heels for him. Or was… He hadn't seen Hinata since they were children, age nine, to be in particular. He still couldn't believe the knucklehead was still that dense.

"N-nice to m-meet you, Sakura-sama." Matsuri said with her head bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, Matsuri-chan!" Sakura said, smiling her usually quirky smile.

"Um, well, I think that I have overstayed my welcome. I must get going now. My mother and father are probably worried about me by now, after all I have been gone for a couple of hours now. Bye Sakura-sama. Bye Gaara-sensei." And with that Matsuri left the house. Once she was a good distance away from Gaara's house, Matsuri started running, tears flowing out of her eyes and into the air.

'_Gaara… How could you have met someone already? You have only stayed for three months, and you're already in love with someone? I was going to come and confess to you. I was going to plead for you to come back to Suna. How could have she have won over your affections so easily? I hate her for that. For making you putty in her hands. I love you more. I should be your girlfriend. I can't give up! I will find a way to make you mine. Sakura… watch your back. You have fierce competition…'_ Matsuri thought, slowing down to walk so that she wouldn't look like she was crying once she got home.

**Meanwhile, Gaara's House…**

"She seems sweet…" Sakura started as soon as Matsuri left. Gaara looked at Sakura. Somehow she managed to always say something good about everyone. Look at things in the most positive way she could. He admired her for that.

"Sakura…" Gaara started off. "You can wait in the living room while I get dinner ready for us ok?" Gaara said, smiling at her with his eyes.

"Aww. Can I help make dinner?" Sakura asked, her eyes sparkling.

Gaara laughed softly, "Anything you want, Sakura." Gaara said. They made their way to the kitchen and looked at the stuff that they had in the cabinets and refrigerator. "So, what do you feel like having?" Gaara asked while looking in the cabinets.

"Hmm. Anything I want?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding questionably sneaky.

"Hn," Gaara said, while still looking at possible food choices.

"Then I want to make strawberry pancakes!" Sakura said, her face lighting up with excitement.

"Pancakes for dinner?" Gaara asked, confusion clearly on his tone.

"Yeah! I feel like something sweet!" Sakura started off. "Just like you." she said as she flicked him on the nose, and walked by, slightly swaying her hips sassily.

Gaara just stood there in shock at what he saw. "Wow, never seen that side of you come out…" Gaara said. Just then Sakura giggled. He had an idea pop in his head. He turned around and walked over to the other side of the kitchen where Sakura was and put his arms around her waist. He then forcefully pulled her close to him forcefully and softly bit her earlobe. Sakura yipped when he did making Gaara smirk. "I like it…" Gaara finished.

"Gaara!" Sakura said, lowering her voice to a whisper after. "Temari and Kankuro are still in the house, you idiot!" she said. "Let's start dinner, I'm starving!" Sakura then said as she clapped her hands in excitement. Having not made pancakes in a while, she knew things were gonna turn out messy… and fun…

**Ten minutes later…**

"DONE!" Sakura said as she finished decorating her stack of pancakes. She always loved making her pancakes into different faces when she made them. It was the child in her. Gaara laughed at Sakura having parts the different kinds of syrups and fruits that she used to decorate on her face. She was looking at Gaara, confusion apparent on her face. She then turned around to see her reflection in the mirror like stove, and found the food. She then took a wet napkin and wiped her face, semi-upset at the redhead. Sakura then smirked when she looked closer at his face. "Well I wouldn't be laughing Mr. I'm-an-expert-at-flipping-pancakes. You have stuff on your face too." Sakura stated, her self-esteem taking over her brain. She then grabbed another wet napkin and started gently wiping Gaara's face. She wiped his cheeks because that's where most of the batter was. She then realized that some was on his lips. She then threw the napkin away in the trash, walked back over to Gaara and put her arms around his neck. She then pulled him down and started lightly sucking on Gaara's bottom lip. Gaara kissed back gently, put his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Gaara's lips were warm and soft, surprisingly. Sakura and Gaara broke off the kiss when they heard someone clearing his throat. They both knew who it was.

"Isn't teen love beautiful, Temari?" Kankuro asked, his voice

"You idiot," Was all Temari said back. With her strength, she dragged Kankuro out of the room by his ear and muttered something about guys being dorks. "Sorry for the interruption you guys! Please," Temari said with a mix between a grin and a smirk on her face, "Continue where you left off." And with that, the two older sand siblings left the room. Sakura was blushing through the entire thing while Gaara was giving a death glare to Kankuro. Once they left, Gaara looked back at Sakura smirking. Sakura got tired of waiting for him to say something and exploded. "WHAT!?" Sakura finally said.

"Oh nothing…" Gaara said, staring at Sakura intently, "It's just the last time I heard you correctly, _you_ were scolding _me_ on not acting like that with Temari and Kankuro in the house.

"OH LOOK AT THAT, OUR FOOD IS GETTING COLD. WE BETTER GO EAT IT." Sakura said rushing out of the kitchen, trying to balance the large stack of strawberry pancakes on her plate.

Gaara chuckled and shook his head. He then made his way over to the counter where his plate of pancakes was. He then looked at them and saw that in strawberry syrup were the words I and you with a heart shaped strawberry in the middle. Gaara smiled at the sight. '_Yup, that's the girl I'm in love with…'_

**9 pm, Gaara's house**

Gaara and Sakura were watching tv on the couch while eating the heart shaped chocolates that Gaara got Sakura. Sakura had her head on Gaara's shoulder, near the crook of his neck. Gaara had his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. He noticed that she was dozing off in the middle of the movie they were watching.

"Sakura do you want to go to bed?" Gaara asked a the half sleeping pinkette. She nodded and cuddled closer to Gaara, trying to absorb some of his body heat. He gave a small smile and carried her bridal style to the guest bedroom which was the room next to his. The bed was against the wall that separated this room with his. He laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers up then pecked her on the lips. "Good Night, Sakura" he said, then walked to the doorway and turned off the light. He took one last glance at Sakura's sleeping figure, smiled, and walked out of the room to his own.

**2:33 am, Gaara's house**

Gaara woke up to muffled noises coming from the room next to his. It took him awhile to wake up. "Hm?" Gaara asked, still trying to identify the mysterious noises. He then pressed his ear up against the wall and heard the noises clearer. "Sakura!" Gaara whisper yelled. He tore off the covers and ran to where Sakura was. He turned on the lights and saw Sakura. She was still sleeping, but he could tell there was something wrong. Sakura then started shuffling in the bed and was murmuring something. Gaara walked to the bed and sat down next to Sakura. She had on a light pink spaghetti strap top with black biker shorts. They were some of Temari's clothes from when she was Sakura's age… and size…

"No… Stop…please…" Sakura whispered. Gaara took Sakura into his arms. She got louder

"Stop it… Please…someone… anyone… help me…" Gaara shook Sakura until she woke up.

"Sakura, are you ok?" a concerned Gaara asked.

"Yes, I'm alright." She said, snuggling into his arms. He smiled while he was watching Sakura.

"Well then, since your ok, I'm going to go back to sleep. Gaara got up to leave when he felt Sakura's small hand grab his hand, stopping him from leaving. "Do you want anything, Sakura?" Gaara asked, looking back at a blushing Sakura over his shoulder.

"Can you stay here with me for a little bit. Just to make sure I don't have anymore nightmares?" Sakura said, hiding behind the covers, almost like Hinata. Gaara smiled and nodded. He walked back to Sakura's bed, sat down, and gave her a peck on the lips. "Sure Sakura." Gaara turned off the lights then went to the bed. He laid down and put his arm around Sakura, pulling her close to him. Sakura then put her arm around Gaara's stomach. Sakura noticed that she was touching skin, then looked at Gaara. She just noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. Sakura blushed, her face almost as red as Gaara's hair color. Gaara felt her get warm.

"Sakura are you sure you're ok? You feel really warm. Do you have a fever?" Gaara asked putting one hand on her forehead.

"Nope I'm perfectly fine." Sakura stated. She then snuggled closer to Gaara and dozed off.

'_I'm perfectly fine as long as you're here… Gaara…"_

**6:30 am, Gaara's house**

"Hey Gaara, time for school." Kankuro said through the door while knocking.

…Silence. Kankuro decided that it was ok to come in since Gaara didn't relpy back. He went into the room to find it completely empty. "Hey Temari, Gaara didn't go to school yet, right?" Kankuro yelled.

"No. I swear Kankuro, you're such an idiot sometimes. Even if Gaara were to walk to school, it's not like it's that far away. Why would he leave this early?" Temari replied.

Kankuro was walking down the hallway to the bathroom when he heard a ruffling noise coming from the guest bedroom. He put his ear to the door to see if his mind was just playing tricks on him or not. He heard it again. Kankuro opened the door to find Gaara staring at the ceiling with his arm around Sakura, whose head was on his bare chest. Gaara looked to see who had opened the door.

'_It just had to be Kankuro, didn't it?'_ Gaara thought.

Kankuro closed the door with a grin on his face.

After Kankuro left the room, Gaara decided he should start getting ready. He lightly shook Sakura causing her to wake up, still half asleep.

"Sakura, it's time to get ready for school. You should change into your school outfit. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Gaara said. After, he gave her a peck on the cheek and left the room.

Gaara went to his room to quickly change and then made his way to the kitchen. Kankuro was waiting there for him.

"So Gaara," Kankuro started, "Did you sleep with her?" Kankuro was grinning like crazy.

Gaara gave Kankuro a death glare.

'_If only looks could kill…'_ Gaara thought to himself.

After Gaara proceeded to make his way behind the counter, knocking Kankuro on the head on the way.

"Owch! What was that for Gaara?" Kankuro asked, feeling the back of his head to check for bruises.

"You know plenty well what that was for, Kaknuro." Gaara replied while getting a glass of water.

"Well it looked pretty suspicious in there and I'm a curious type of guy, that's all. Plus can you blame me so much for being worried about my little brother?" Kankuro asked while ruffling up Gaara's hair.

"Yes." Gaara stated in a cold manner. "And I recommend you leave the kitchen if you do not want to end up in the hostpital, Kankuro." He said.

Kankuro rushed out of the kitchen. Gaara chuckled to himself at his older brothers appearance while doing so. Just then, Sakura came in with her school uniform on and her hair in a bun with a flower on the side of her head.

"Ohio Gaara!" Sakura said in a cheerful mood. For some reason she was overly excited and she didn't even know why.

"Ohio Sakura" Gaara said with a smile. "Do you mind if we go out for breakfast? I really don't want to deal with Kankuro at the moment." Gaara said. Sakura giggled, thinking about how jealous he got yesterday when Kankuro hugged her.

"Sure Gaara!" Sakura said, "Oh and I almost forgot!" Sakura said while walking over to Gaara. Sakura caught him off guard with a surprise kiss. Gaara knew what she was doing and quickly caught on. "Now did you really think I would let you skip your training?" Sakura said, giving Gaara a flirtatious wink and headed towards the door. Gaara just laughed and shook his head at how silly Sakura could be sometimes.

**7:45, Main Hallway, Konoha High**

Sakura and Gaara were talking by their lockers when it was almost time for class.

"C'mon Gaara, were gonna be late for class if we don't leave soon." Sakura said, pulling on Gaara's arm with one hand, the other hand occupied with books.

"I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes. I'm going to go to my locker and get my science textbooks from my locker." Gaara said, trying to get his girlfriend's hand off of his arm.

"Oh alright. But you better not be late." Sakura warned Gaara. Gaara laughed and responded with a nod. He started rushing to his locker, not wanting to make Sakura angry. He was almost to where his locker was when he saw him. He was standing up against his locker and just finished a conversation with a blonde guy that was walking away, his face practically steaming. Sasuke then smirked at Gaara. Gaara stopped right by him, still facing away.

"Hey Gaara." Sasuke said in a cocky voice. "That was quite a scene that you and Sakura made yesterday in the cafeteria." He said looking for any emotion that happened to cross his face.

"What's the matter, Uchiha? You jealous?" Gaara questioned, still avoiding eye contact, knowing that if he did, Sasuke would most likely get his head slammed into the lockers.

"Actually it should be me saying that to you. After school yesterday, she came crawling back to me again, as expected. I mean, who wouldn't want to go out with me?" Sasuke said, boosting his own self-esteem.

"A decent girl." Gaara stated. It was getting harder for him to not just let loose and punch Sasuke repeatedly into the ground. He clenched his fist to keep his anger at bay. Sasuke noticed this and decided to try and push his buttons a little longer

"Ouch. That hurts, Gaara." Sasuke said while making a face and putting a hand over his heart, acting as if he had been shot. "I though we could be friends Gaara." He said in a mocking voice.

"We both know that we wouldn't be friends if we were the last humans on earth." Gaara replied coldly.

"Well, whatever. Maybe I'll go meet with Sakura again. Yesterday's kissing session was quite an improvement, if I do say so myse-"

Gaara couldn't hold back his anger anymore. He knew that he couldn't punch him or else he would get expelled from Konoha High. He wouldn't want that, especially when he was just starting to enjoy himself. Gaara punch the lockers right next to Sasuke's head.

"If I ever hear of you trying to take Sakura away from me, I will personally hunt you down." Gaara said in his raspy voice. After that Gaara walked away. Sasuke watched as Gaara walked away.

'_Well he is a tough nut to crack. Hmm… well, looks like it's time to move on to plan B. Hopefully she can play along well enough to fool them… Oh Gaara Gaara… you might think that you have won, but that was just the first race…"_

Hey Everybody! xxGaaSaku here! What a jam packed lovey dovey action packed chapter. I hinted towards who Sasuke is initiating his plan with, but I'm not going to say who it is so tune in next time to see if you got it right. If you did, then good for you. If you didn't then… I don't know… go suck a watermelon or something. Haha well I am going to try and go back to my schedule, but I was thinking whether or not I should update one chapter per day like I have been doing recently. Let me know in the comments if you would like me to stay doing the one chapter per day or go back to one per week. Thanks I lovie dovies all of yas! xxGaaSakuxx OUT!


End file.
